Book of Erei Fluff
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: random fluff maybe some side pairings
1. I can't undo

_I can't undo_

 _-3rd person POV-_

Levi's head spun uncontrollably and he lost his balance on the 3dmg, causing him to crash into his lover.

"Oww" the brunette whined.  
"Sorry" Levi apologised. They tried to get up but only fell down again, tangling the cords even more.  
"Uh. Levi. The cords. Are tangled." Levi's boyfriend said looking down at the wires. The wires started to retract, pulling the boys into closer proximity to each other.  
"I'll untangle us." Eren said. The two started to untangle the cords, oblivious to how dirty their movements looked to other people. A certain scientist had the dirty mind and she walked over to the couple.  
"Levi, that looks very wrong. You look like you're giving Eren a blowjob." Hanji stated. Levi glared at Hanji with all the hate he could fathom.  
"I can't get it undone." Levi said.  
"What can't you get undone? The cords or Eren's zipper?" Hanji mocked. This time Eren AND Levi glared at the scientist. She backed away from the two, leaving the two, to sort out the mess on their own.  
 _~4 hours later~_  
Levi walker into the mess hall with Eren. Eren was on his back and they both had their gear on.  
"Eren? Why are you on the Corporal's back?" Armin asked.  
"Levi- I mean the Corporal lost his balance in training and we crashed and the cables got tied together and we can't get them undone." Eren explained from the place on Levi's back. Levi sat on the bench sideways, allowing Eren to awkwardly sit next to Levi to eat. Mikasa came over and glared daggers at Levi.  
"You didn't hurt my brother did you?" She asked.  
"I might've when we collided but other than that no. Anyway why would I and to hurt my boy-" Levi said, still eating the slop that was their food. Eren nudged him in the side to stop him from going any further with that sentence as he knew that Mikasa was blind to the fact that were dating. Mikasa overlooked the odd behaviour of her superior and her brother.  
"Hey Mikasa!" Eren called out.  
'I don't care if she knows' He thought. Mikasa turned around and Eren captured Levi's lips in a kiss. After the kiss ended. Eren smirked at Mikasa and untied the cords on his and Levi's 3dmg effortlessly. Levi sat there as Eren undid the cords that bound them together. Eren walked out of the mess hall, leaving a _VERY_ confused Mikasa. Levi got up and whispered in Hanji's ear.  
"Well maybe I couldn't undo the 3dmg cords but I can certainly undo Eren's clothes." He then followed his boyfriend to the bedroom they shared. Nobody dared to go _near_ that bedroom


	2. mess hall happenings

_W_ _hat happened in the mess hall when they're alone._

 **Pm me if you want something custom made. My boredom is** **overwhelming. I had to change the title but the one above is what I wanted. It was too long :(**

Hanji, Petra, Oluo, Erwin, Mike, Eld and Gunther stood outside the door of the mess hall in shock.  
"Eren, I'm gonna move ok" They heard Levi say. Hanji's nose exploded with blood so Erwin handed her a handkerchief.  
"I c-can't go on Levi" Eren whined. Everyone stood outside the door. Then Jean, Armin, Reiner, Ymir, Krista, Bertolt, Sasha and Connie joined them in horrified shock.  
"I thought they would do it in their room, not the mess." Jean complained.  
"It's not gonna reach Levi" Eren said. Everyone cringed he the image that flashed before their eyelids. Panting was heard from outside the hall. They decided to walk in, then they heard a tremendous clash. They ran into the room to see Eren and Levi laying in top of each other. Fully clothed?  
"Thanks Eren you fucked up" Levi said as he lay on top of his boyfriend. They got up and seen the people at the door. They looked at them confusingly.  
"W-What? I'm confused." Hanji stammered.  
"We were playing twister and Eren fell over and kicked my ankle. Why is that confusing?" Levi explained. Everyone was relic that the two lovers WEREN'T making love on the couch _**(A/N or sofa just change the word of you don't use that)**_ in the mess hall. The next 5 minutes were mostly Eren and Levi blushing as the others explained what they heard and what they thought


	3. mirror

Eren had a confession to make, but he wasn't going to tell them the sappy "I love you." Way. He was going to tell them a unique way. He was going to tell _Levi_ that he loved him. Levi was cleaning the mess hall with Hanji when she suddenly disappeared.  
"Shitty glasses! You cant just skip out on cleaning." Levi scolded as he walked.  
"CORPORAL!" Eren screamed. Levi turned away from the direction Hanji hid.  
"Guess what?" Eren teased.  
"Brat if you have something to say, say it fast." Levi glared.  
"I found the most beautiful person within the walls!" Eren exclaimed.  
"Well, can I see them?" Levi asked.  
 _'Got 'cha'_ Eren thought. Eren turned the mirror so Levi could see his small frame reflected back at him.  
 _'I know what you're doing Eren as I'm not letting you.'_ Levi thought .  
"So Corporal, aren't they beautiful?" Eren asked, blushing.  
"Stupid brat." He muttered, supressing a small smirk. Eren's saddened face broke Levi's thawing heart.  
"You're holding it the wrong way." Levi said. He grabbed the minor and showed Eren his own confused expression. "And yes, they are beautiful Eren." Eren was confused and he thought the Corporal would kick Eren and stay away from him. Levi stood on his ties and placed a kiss on Eren's lips. Eren was still in shock.  
 _'Corporal likes me back'_ He thought. Eren grabbed Levi by the waist and pulled him into another kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and kissed back, their love burning in their veins. The couple forgot the time, as people flooded the mess hall they saw the two males and were glued to their places in shock.


	4. up sexy

It was early in the morning and the mess hall was mostly desolate. Only Levi, Hanji, Erwin Mike, Mikasa and Armin sat there. Eren ran in and searched the room, checking under tables, under seats everywhere. The other occupants of the room left their seats and hid round the corner.  
"What's the matter with you?" Levi asked from his seat.  
"I've lost my up sexy." Eren whined. Armin suppressed a giggle. That's the exact pick up line he used on Annie.  
"What's up sexy?" Levi asked, oblivious to both the next line and the people eavesdropping. Eren smiled and looked at Levi seductively.  
"I don't know, what's up?" Eren said. Levi sat in his chair letting Eren's words sink in.  
"You smooth mother fucker." He breathed. Levi stood up and made his way to the table Eren was standing at. He sat on the table and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, his arms slung around Eren's neck. Their lips touched in a fiery, passion and love filled kiss. Let's just say, the other occupant left the room completely and that table was cleaned _very_ well that day.


End file.
